Plot (World's Great Calamity)
Plot * World's Great Calamity Arc 1609}}- ** Truce with the World of Forsaken Saints ** Returning the God-slaying Formation for the World of Forsaken Saints to set ** Fighting the Evil Spirit *** Supressing the Evil Spirit with the awakened Primordial Godsilk *** Refining the Primordial Godsilk *** The Evil Spirit shatters the Primordial Godsilk Armor ** Jian Chen recovers the Primordial Godsilk ** The Evil Spirit breaks through the God-slaying Formation ** The Evil Spirit starts absorbing the Vitality of the Tian Yuan Continent ** Pursuing the Evil Spirit *** The A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers perform the Immortal Execution Sword Formation *** The Evil Spirit attempts to devour the A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers **** The Sword Qi of the Nirvanic Immortal Exalt merges with the A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers ***** Breakthrough (A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si): Origin Realm **** The A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers perform the Nirvanic Sword Formation **** Supressing the Evil Spirit with the Spiritking and the God-slaying Formation ** Failing to injure the Evil Spirit through Martial Soul Force ** Supressing the Evil Spirit with the Primordial Godsilk and the Anatta Tower *** The Evil Spirit escapes trouble by merging with its reserve energy ** Supporting the Primordial Godsilk with the Vitality of the whole Tian Yuan Realm *** ''Hao Yue'''' and Audriana despair and prepare to flee to the Saints' World'' *** (Information: Bloodline strength of the Spirit Immortal Clan) ** Supporting the Primordial Godsilk with the Bloodline strength of the Spirit Immortal Clan ** Audriana lends her strength to gain one day of time ** Meritorious service of the Spirit Immortal Clan *** Mang Duofu inspires the World of Forsaken Saints to support the Primordial Godsilk through self-sacrifice *** Gongxi Ming self-sacrifices to support the Primordial Godsilk and to redeem the World of Forsaken Saints **** Jian Chen promises Gongxi Ming a place in the Tian Yuan Continent for the people from the World of Forsaken Saints *** Ouyang Yangwen's Returnance Elder and 7 Protectors self-sacrifice to support the Primordial Godsilk ** Exterminating the Evil Spirit remnants ** Collaborating with the Spiritking and Audriana to destroy the Evil Strength remnants * Cultivation: Refining the [[Evil Strength] remnants] * The [[Spiritking] heals his Primordial Spirit wounds] * The [[Heavenly Enchantress] watches over the Tian Yuan Continent from Three Saints Island] * ''Audriana'''' shows herself to Tie Ta'' * Negotiations between the [[Tian Yuan Realm] and the World of Forsaken Saints] * Breakthrough (Chaotic Body): 9th Layer - Deity ** Resisting the Possession of the Evil Spirit ** Jian Chen's Chaotic Neidan cracks ** (Information: Corruption of the Primordial Spirit) * Breakthrough ([[Changyang Xu]): Saint King] * Breakthrough ([[Dugu Feng], Xiu Tianyu, Wang Yifeng, Yun Zheng, Senior An): Saint Emperor] * Breakthrough ([[Jiede Tai]): Saint King, 9th Heavenly Layer] * Breakthrough ([[Shangguan Aojian]): Saint Emperor] * [[Qin Ji] inherits the throne of the Qinhuang Kingdom] * [[Tianmu Ling] becomes the Matriarch of the Tianmu Clan] * [[Qin Xiao] becomes the Patriarch of the Tianqin Clan] * [[Quan Youcai] succeeds Adami as President of the Radiant Saint Master Union] Category:Browse Category:Plot Category:Project Null